


The World's Largest Bowl of Soup

by Calicornia



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: When will someone stop this madman?
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Sonia, Piers/Reader
Comments: 89
Kudos: 144





	1. The Soup Chapter

"Oi love, I made soup."

You sat across the floor from Piers, he was too poor to afford walls. The roof was suspended by several Team Yell grunts, all of whom were staring directly at you.

In his bony lap was an entire bathtub, full of that sweet smelling beef noodle soup. His rare smile peeked out at you, causing your heart to go on vacation. A vacation where it runs a marathon.

"You're gonna watch me eat this entire bathtub worth of beef noodle soup." Piers removed both his gloves and placed them neatly to the side. His right hand plunged directly into the liquid, an audible sizzle could be heard as he stirred the concoction.

Nobody opened their mouths, but you could hear their chants.

"Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup!"

Piers lifted his soup covered hand to his face, opening his mouth wide and he shoved the whole thing in. Your perrserker began to become a wet perrserker.

*sluuurp*

His hand emerged with not a single drop of beef noodle soup.

"All clean."

You began to yell, along with his team.

"Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup!"

You hadn't eaten in days, you needed Piers to give you his soup.

"Come over 'ere and lemme give you my big soupies." Piers spread his arms for you. You needed to crawl to him. Go get your soup, Y/N.

You crawled on the floor, not that you HAD to crawl. But it made more sense than standing up just to walk two feet.

"Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup!"

Piers stuck both of his hands into the stew, cupping them to reveal a hefty load of his beef noodle soup.

"Drink up, love."

You leaned into Piers' beefy and noodly hands, sipping from them ever so slightly. Ecstasy filled your body, his beefy, noodly soup filled your mouth.

"Beef noodle soup." Piers grabbed your cheeks, getting the soup all over them.

"Beef noodle soup." You said.

"Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup! Beef noodle soup!"

Next thing you knew, you were outside of Wydon's stadium. The ash and dust you woke up to made you wipe your brow, and sweat your rust. You could do nothing as you breathed in the chemicals, and looked at the large, rose shaped building before you.

A gurgling, sizzling noise came from it. You could smell it. Beef noodle soup.

A hand suddenly grasped your shoulder. You didn't have to look, you knew it was him.

"Thanks, Y/N." Piers said as he kissed your cheek. "Now dynamaxin' is physically impossible."

Beef noodle soup.


	2. The Sex Chapter

"Lower 'er into the soup just like that!"

You trusted Piers, past tense. Now you trust him present tense. A bungie cord held you 30 meters above the massive soup concoction, the world's largest bowl of soup. Suspending you in the air was a tower crane attached to the bungie cord.

You were naked, your ass feeling the cold breeze. And yet, your feet felt nothing. They were protected by your special applin print socks, the limited edition kind. The only applin socks in France.

"Is she really naked if she's got socks on, Piers?" Asked the crane operator, Team Yell Grunt no. 4096.

"Socks aint real clothin' mate!" Piers shouted, he too was in his birthday suit. Piers was born on November 26th, 1992. So he had two birthday suits on, yet was somehow also naked.

His long black knee socks? Those were also on.

Your pussy craved not only Piers, but his individual body parts. Including but not limited to each one of his toes. You thought about the loving nicknames you gave them as the Team Yell grunt lowered you into the broth.

Right big toe: Piers Jr.

Left big toe: Piers Jr. 2

Right index finger toe: Piers Jr. 3

Left index finger toe-

The pure ecstasy of being lowered into the soup Piers made himself gave you so many orgasms at once it changed the names of all his toes.

Right big toe: Big

Left big toe: The

Right index finger toe: Cat

Lefr index finger toe-

"Oi love, you enjoyin' my special home cooked beef noodle soup?"

Piers had submerged himself in the fluids, they weren't his. Massive locks of hair floated behind him like three condoms full of mayonnaise. His sexy naked body in the beefy fluid renamed his toes once more.

Right big toe: Sexy

Left big toe-

His hand gripped your breast.

"Let's do somethin' real naughty." He winked at you. How was he talking underwater? Or undersoup, as you were submerged in soup.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and went for your neck, biting it ever so slightly like the vampire wannabe he is. You suddenly felt something grasp your hips and pull them forward.

"🤔" Piers pulled apart your legs, revealing the thousands of noodles that had been shoved up your vagina. The wild excitement he only shows when he battles came out, your vaginal noodles being the opponent.

"Looks like I'm gonna be a real bad boy 'ere tonight..."

God, does he munch like an animal. You stared in awe as Piers broke the record for most noodles eaten in one sitting. No other soul would be a match for his slurp game. 

The noodles just wouldn't stop coming, and neither could the two of you. It wasn't just beef noodle soup.

It was beef noodle cum soup now.

Piers began to slow down, his mouth full of noodles and his body clearly weak. Pulling away from your crotch, he asked something he should've mentioned before:

"Did you brush your teeth before bed last night, Y/N?"

Your red face told him all he needed to know. And his boner told you all you needed to know.

"Fuck, you're badder than me..."


	3. The Subversion Chapter

Chairman Rose was not pleased, the coochie had been defiled. He watched from the Macro Cosmos tower, you and Piers having beefy noodly soupy sex. His stadium, his precious coochiebowl, filled with beef noodle soup. Oleana stood idly by, waiting for orders that would soon come.

"Oleana." 

"Yes, Mr. Chairman?"

"It seems Piers finally found a woman depraved enough to indulge his perverted soup fantasies." Chairman Rose's face curled in disgust, thinking about the beefy broth stinking up his beard.

"Hm. What do you suppose we do?" Oleana secretly wished it was her and Rose in that soupy mess.

His brow furrowed, and his eyes glazed over. It wasn't ideal, it wasn't safe, nor would it be fun. Rose's breath hitched a few times, wondering if dynamaxing was truly something worth protecting.

"Oleana... Call Milo."

* * *

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

The McDonald's was raving with energy that night. Raihan, Gordie, and Leon sat in a circle around Milo, who was scarfing down burgers like hot cakes.

With the money Leon had from being champion, they had ordered everything on the menu.

"DUDE I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" Raihan shouted, making sure his Pokeinstagram livestream was getting every munch and crunch before him. "ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN!?"

Milo wiped his mouth, he had just swallowed his 8th burger without chewing.

"Nope!"

"You know who ELSE isn't human?" Gordie asked his friends with a shit eating grin, "My mum!"

"Oh c'mon, mate." Leon shook his head, "Melony's a sweetheart!"

"You're only saying that because she-"

*Bzzzzt*

The conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Milo's tattooed ass. He ceased his eating as images were projected directly from Oleana's brain to his. His smile turned into a serious frown.

"Guys, I sure would love to stay here and eat the entire McDonalds menu again, but Rose needs me." Milo stood.

"Rose needs you? But why? Aint Leon his bottom bitch?" Gordie laughed.

"Hey! No pickin' on me mate!" Leon yelled in protest.

"Guys, guys, calm down." Milo cracked his knuckles. "It's a dire situation only I can help with."

"Huh? What is it?" Raihan zoomed into his farmer friend's face.

"Piers has filled Wydon Stadium with Beef Noodle Soup."

* * *

"OI WHICH WAY TO WYDON AGAIN?:

"MAKE A LEFT NEXT STOPLIGHT."

Gordie floored it in his mom's Cadillac, the one with the broken stereo. The four men were a tight fit: Gordie drove, Milo sat shotgun, Leon sat in the back, and Raihan sat on Leon's lap. It's just what he does.

The cadillac pulled up to Wydon Stadium, Chairman Rose eagerly waiting with Oleana a few feet away from the parking lot.

"Mr. Chairman!" Milo jumped out of the Cadillac, and stumbled towards Galar's leader, "I came as soon as I could!"

"Piers did too, he's been coming for the past 30 minutes." A tear fell from Rose's eye, just like the semen leaked from his stadium. He put his hand on Milo's shoulder.

"Only you can stop this, you're Milo only hope."

The grass type gym leader nodded, and turned to his friends for support.

"Leon? Can you send out your Dragapult?"

* * *

You felt nothing in your soupy heaven, it was like a co-op sensory deprivation tank. Piers floated in your arms, him seeming to be asleep.

*THUNK*

"CHEESE AND CRACKAS!" Piers had jolted awake, his bony arms clenching you between them. "The fuck was that?"

*THUNK*

The soup swished, whisking you and Piers back like ocean debris.

*THUNK*

"I'm gettin' to the bottom of this!" Piers said as he ironically swam towards the surface. He emerged, eyes locking with one of the Team Yell grunts he instructed to keep watch. The grunt in question stared down, quivering like a Volcarona.

"'Oi mate! What's goin' on down there?" Piers caught the attention of the nervous grunt. He pivoted around and looked dead in the eyes of his leader.

"Old McDonald is on the farm!" I repeat, Old McDonald is on the farm!"

Piers turned to you, eyes full of horny fear. His mouth quivered as the words slipped out of his perfect lips.

"Eieio..."


	4. The Squart Chapter

*THUNK*

Dynamaxed Dragapult had shot Milo against the edge of Wydon Stadium, him not going nearly high enough to reach the bowl's edge. He slid down the side for the fourth time, making an audible groan as he met with the ground.

"Golly!" Milo rubbed his head as he walked back to the dragon Pokemon, his body rocked back and forth with the gait of a drunkard. "Sooooooorrry, M-Mr. Chairman Rose sir, I-I think I ate too much Mcdonald's for this..."

"Sit down Milo, please." Chairman Rose rubbed the grass gym leader's back, tears in his eyes. That sick, dark type bastard. Using soup for evil. Milo dry heaved on the ground for a bit, his nose bleeding slightly.

The farmer looked up at the worried face of the chairman, his mature and knowing eyes locking with his boss's.

"He-hey, it's okay." Milo smiled, "My Tauros has thrown me off of him several times, doing worse numbers to my face. Heh."

"Dude..." Raihan turned off his livestream, it'd be too sick to put something like this on Pokeinstagram. "There's no Tauros in Galar..."

"Wh-what?"

Milo passed out, not even McDonald's could keep him awake through this.

"OLEANA, GET SOME MAX REVIVES RIGHT NOW!" The Chairman screamed, tears in his eyes. How could he do this, how could he push Milo so far. He felt like all his hope was gone. He couldn't move along just to make it through.

Oleana ran towards Macro Cosmos in heels, truly a woman of many talents. The Chairman held Milo's hand as he wished for a miracle.

"DRAAAAAGAAAAAAPUUUULT!"

Chairman Rose turned around to see Leon and Raihan loading Gordie into the Dragapult's cannon. Sunglasses covered his cute eyes, but they couldn't cover his raging fury. Rose's jaw dropped in awe, the recklessness of these lads was too much for him.

"HEY, MR. CHAIRMAN!" Gordie shouted, "IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE, TELL MY MUM I LOVE HER!"

"DRAAAA DRAAAAAA PUUUUUUUUULT!"

Dragapult shot Gordie up as far as it could, his feet making contact with the edge of Wydon Stadium. Using inertia, Gordie ran up the side and over the edge.

"I can't fuckin' believe it! Up top!" Raihan shouted as he hi-fived Leon. The two jumped for joy, and forgot the dire situation before them for just a moment.

The Chairman wept, holding an unconscious Milo in his arms..

* * *

Gordie grasped the edge of the stadium, careful not to submerge himself in the soup. Across from him was his former friend, and current dark type gym leader: Piers. His hair swirled behind him as he floated above the liquid, his body glowing white like his guilt.

"Oi, homophobe." Piers said, his voice was that of a God, "'Ere to rob me of my soup now, are we?"

"Tch." Gordie clenched his teeth, "You're one to call a bloke homophobic. I'll have you know me and my online boyfriend are very much in love and out of the closet!"

Piers chuckled, and shook his head.

"Tall words comin' from the son of known homophobe Santa Claus."

Gordie pulled out his vintage katana, and in just seven French seconds had slashed Piers in half. He turned around and watched his naked ex friend dissolve into nothingness.

"Wrong move, Gordie Claus." A voice echoed from above. Gordie looked up and saw Piers levitating, his legs crossed and his finger pressed against his face in a taunting manner.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Gordie shouted, pointing his katana upwards, "Why have you dynamaxed yourself, why have you betrayed your own ideals for a sick rush of power?"

"Gordie." Piers grinned as he sighed, "I'm not dynamaxed. I mega evolved!"

"Mega... Evolved?" Gordie flinched as he watched Piers charge up what looked to be a hyper beam. There was only one thing to do in a time like this.

Gordie dived into the soup, just as Piers launched his attack.

Gordie blacked out.


	5. The Second Sex Chapter

Piers floated above Wydon Stadium, dick out and very hard. A tear dripped from the eye covered by his long locks of hair. He gazed upon the frauds below, softening his dick for human consumption.

"Love?" He turned to the soup behind him, you lay on an inner tube floating around. The soupy body of Gordie was submerged below, asleep, not dead.

You lowered your sunglasses to look at Piers. It was night time, but the bright aura of your boyfriend burned with the intensity of the sun.

"Would you like to engage in some consensual fornication?"

You nodded. Piers whipped out his second dick, his secret Richard. His special little willy. His weenie. His dick. His dick. His fucking dick.

"Nobody will call me homophobic after I stick this in ya!" Piers cackled with out of character madness, the soup rippling as he walked across it.

You remind him that you're about to engage in heterosexual sex, because you are a woman and he's a man. If you're a dude and reading this idk why you clicked it because it's listed as M/F. If you're still reading this and are male just pretend you're in the soup with Gordie.

"No, Y/N, it's not heterosexual sex. And you wanna know why?"

Piers spread his arms to the sky, his mega evolution progressing further than intended.

"BECAUSE I AM A MALE FEMINIST!"

You spread your legs, his false support of women solely to get into their pants made you wet as hell.

Piers pressed his rock hard cock against your rock hard clit. An unstoppable sword vs an unbreakable shield. His dick pulled out its thumb, and your clit pulled out its thumb.

"One, two, three, four!" Piers shouted, your clit's thumb colliding with his. "I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!"

Your clit pressed its thumb hard against Piers' dick's thumb. Giving you a head start, you smirked, and looked up at your mega evolved male feminist boyfriend. Sweat. Piss. Cum. These are the three fluids needed to make another batch of Piers juice.

Piers grunted as his dick lost the thumb war, meaning his balls had to take the lead.

"Cough!" Piers coughed.

His balls shot into your vagina, taking a rest stop in your cervix, before making their way into your uterus.

"🤢😫🤮" The three balls of Piers have made their judgement.

* * *

Gotta catch 'em all! Pokemon!

* * *

"No, we aren't sending him back there! It's too dangerous!"

Milo began to stir. He was now in the Macro Cosmos building, laying on his back with a cold, wet towel covering his forehead. He immediately tried to stand.

"Woah! Woah!" Raihan snapped over immediately and grabbed Milo's torso, "Take it easy, bro!"

"But what about... the soup?" The farmer managed out, his fatigue not apparent to himself.

"We have agreed to NOT allow you to go back. Period!" Leon shouted, looking at a guilt ridden Rose. "Raihan and I will get the job done."

"Says the man who's never once examined a prostate!" Rose snapped back, to reality. Oh, there goes gravity.

Oleana fell down as she came up the elevator, her ridiculous high heels made her trip. Behind her was four figures. The other adult gym leaders, their backup.

"Did someone say prostate examination?" Opal smiled, her umbrella swinging to and fro. "Kabu and I may know a thing or two about that."

Kabu nodded.

"I examine my own prostate every five minutes."

"Milo!" Nessa ran past the two horny old folks and to her incapacitated friend. She sat down next to him, poorly containing her worry for him.

"I'm okay, Nessa!" Milo gave a thumbs up. Wrong move, Milo. You don't have thumbs.

"No, you're not!" You don't have thumbs!"

Milo blacked out.

Melony looked at her feet, Gordie was likely on her mind.

Chairman Rose sighed, and looked at his options. A horny old lady, a horny old man, a MILF, a Pokeinstagram influencer, a 20 year old man with a shitty beard who can't dress himself, a lifeguard, and himself. With Milo's brute friendship out of the picture, this team could never drain the soup."

"Oh, Arceus, help me!"

"Wrong move Rose, Arceus isn't allowed in Galar."

"But we are!"

Everyone in the room turned to the two voices that echoed from the rising elevator.

"Fret not, we know how to defeat Piers!"


	6. The Sixth Chapter

All around him were familiar faces, worn out places, and soup.

Gordie floated in the soup like the egg from the science project I did in 10th grade. I blocked high school out of my memory, but I vividly remember making that egg float in between salt water and fresh water. He felt nothing but warm soup swirling around him, a cascade of beefy noodles wrapping his body and taking him under. He could breathe, but let's say he couldn't for dramatic effect.

Gordie tried his best to swim upwards, but years of gymnastics were no match for the pasta dish that was pulling him downwards.

Gordie blacked out.

* * *

"Gordie, sweetie." A hand shook the limp arm of the rock type gym leader, "You're going to be late for gym leader practice!"

The young adult stirred in his king sized bed, curtains parting to let in a flash of light that washed his pale face with warmth. The warmth didn't reach him internally, no, his mood was ruined the second the words came out of his mother's mouth.

"Mother." Gordie sternly stated as he sat up, "I told you, I don't want to be a gym leader if I can't use my rock types."

Melony raised her eyebrow, and let out a smirk.

"Gordie, I agreed to let you be a rock type gym leader as long as you pay rent." She laughed a little, "Are you still waking up, sweetie?"

The memories flowed through Gordie's mind.

"Oh my god!" He sat up suddenly. "Mum would never accept my Pokemon type preference! The soup is giving me hallucinations of a perfect life so it can keep feeding off of me and fueling Piers's horny rampage! I can only escape by rejecting the illusion before me!"

Melony stared blankly at her son, jaw agape. Soup furiously poured from her eyes as she approached.

"Damn son... You figured it out fast..."

The ice queen's eyes turned photo realistic, and began to drip soupy blood.

Gordie smirked.

"You don't scare me! I have the world record speedrun for Silent Hill in the Gordie% category!"

With a spinning kick, the soup simulacra dissovled.

Gordie was back inside of Piers' thick, cummy dinner. The noodles wrapping around him like he wraps hinself up in a video game on stream. With his Gordie super move, he burst the tentacles and freed himself from the vicegrip before him.

A swirling inside of Gordie that wasn't present before began to build. No, it was different. The glowing crystal he kept in his pocket began to burn brightly.

Gordie had activated his Z-power!

Gordie Grind.

The man spun in a circle, twirling the soup into a vortex. 

Beef, noodles, and soup curling around him at record speed.


	7. The Seventh Chapter

"Misters Sordward and Shielbert at your service!" The two voices echoed against the glass walls of Macro Cosmos. Everyone stared in awe, but not the good kind, at the color coded twins. "As descendants of the Galar Kings, we can take down the silly haired non celebrity in a jiffy!"

"Um..." Chairman Rose was dumbfounded. Even an 88 year old lady keen on examining prostates seemed to be more capable than these, for lack of a better word, clowns.

"Hey, hey wait!" Leon looked at Raihan, "Rai, didn't those guys get banned from Pokeinstagram or something?"

Raihan squint at the two celebrities, and the memories came rushing back.

"OH YEAH! Those are the guys that spammed my page asking for followers!"

"TCH."

Both Sordward and Shielbert recoiled in disgust, hands covering their faces.

"Bringing up our oppression when we come here and offer our services..." Sordward said.

"You ungrateful assholes..." Shielbert replied.

The two began to walk out in sync. Their shoes clacking rythmically.

"Wait! I'm... I'm sure Raihan didn't mean to oppress you!" Chairman Rose blocked the exit. "We just want to know how you plan on helping us!"

"Hmph. I guess non-celebrities really are ignorant." Sordward flipped his hair, and shook his head, "You don't know about our special powers, do you?"

"Uh... No?"

"Well, prepare to be amazed!" Shielbert said and he and his brother walked towards the center of the room. "All of you plebians should stand back for this one!"

And they did, Sordward and Shielbert had a good 100 feet surrounding them.

The two stood twenty feet apart, their feet backwards. It was time for the dance.

"SORDWARD SORDWARD SORDWARD!"

"SHIELBERT SHIELBERT SHIERLBERT!"

The brothers ran at one another at mach speed.

"SORDWARD SHIELBERT SORDWARD SHIELBERT!"

"SHIELBERT SORDWARD SHIELBERT SORDWARD!"

The two collided, shaking the whole building and filling it with a brilliant purple aura. A figure with a top heavy but long haircut descended back down onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" Raihan rewatched the footage on his Rotom phone.

The figure in the center stood, flipping his hair back and smirking.

"I am Spoonilliam!" The man spun around, "The one who will scoop out the soup!"


	8. The Spoon Chapter

Piers stood upon his throne of lies and frauds, his mega evolved form bursting with energy. You kneeled down, ready for his orders.

"Y/N..." He smiled, pressing his hand against your forehead, "You were the answer all along..."

*SPLOOOOOSH*

Soup splattered everywhere, covering you and Piers in the warm liquid, not sparing any part of you from the assualt.

Gordie floated in the air, phone in hand, typing furiously.

"Now all of the North Pole knows you're homophobic." Gordie pushed his glasses back and smirked.

"Wrong move, Gordie." Piers titled you back. A light Gordie's shades were no match for filled the sky.

Down came Ultra Complete Totem Hangry Noice Ascension Mega Evolved Lowkey Amped Piers Black and White Pirouette Fan Frost Washer Mow Heat Zen Mode.

"ULTRA PIERS KICK!"

"What the fuck?" Gordie asked as he got kicked so hard in the balls, they turned into squares. He flew back, blood spurting from his mouth. Blood spurting from his ears. Blood spurting from his di- Wait that's ketchup.

"Ketchup doesn't go too good with beef noodle soup, Goooordie!" Piers sent out his tentacles to constrict his fellow gym leader. Cracks could be heard as Gordie's special ketchup dripped into the bowl.

"Any last words?"

*THUD* *THUD*

"Wassup Raihan fans! Today I'm doing the 'eat a million pounds of beef noodle soup challenge'!"

Dynamax Raihan held Spoonilliam in hand, and his Rotom phone in the other. A hand came down and broke Gordie's shackles, securing him in the safety of Spoonilliam's hair.

A gentle but giant hand placed Gordie on the ground, and cracked it's knuckles shortly after.

Mega Piers stared directly into the eyes of Dynamax Raihan.

It was on.


	9. The Spicy Chapter

Raihan thurst Spoonilliam into the soup, scooping out a large chunk of Piers's hard work into his mouth.

"Heh, seems like someone forgot to put in his spices!" Raihan winked at his Rotom phone. 

Piers fumed, you attempted to calm him from within your fusion, but you understood what this meant to him.

* * *

"Hey Piers, wanna go to the dynamaxing competetion?"

A young Piers lay sick in bed, his mother and father sitting by his side. His mother's stomach was nine months pregnant, as she was born without a uterus. 

"Well sweetie?" Piers's mother asked again, her 14 year old son on the verge of death before her. With greying hair and a big floating text above his head that read "DYNAMAX ENERGY CAUSED THIS.", Piers cried. His body was having some kind of allergic reaction never seen by mankind.

"I-I..." Tears flowed down the boys cheeks. He just wanted to be normal, not to be forced to live a life of medication and appointnents. The hospital staff were nice and all, but there were no Chanceys in Galar.

"Here son."

A bowl of fresh beef noodle soup was placed onto Piers' lap.

"I made this for you because I'm a feminist, and I want you to be a feminist too." Piers's dad earnestly stated, "Make sure to make as much beef noodle soup as you can for your wife."

Piers took a sip of the soup, tears stopping as he did. Visiting time was over, and Piers was left alone.

He later found out that his parents were killed in that Dynamax Competition, by a Grimmsnarl pumped full of steroids.

* * *

"Oi, you want spice?" Mega Piers charged up a punch, "I'll give ya some fuckin' spice, mate."

He jumped towards Raihan, hand narrowly missing Raihan as he ducked, taking in another spoonfull of the stuff. Piers flapped his wings, even more pissed than ever.

"Woah, this guy just will not let up!" Raihan laughed, soup still in mouth. He turned to his enemy and grinned, "Why's it so salty, bro?"

"That's my cum!" Piers proudly chuckled, his manical laughter popping out.

"Damn bro, you have some tasty cum!" Raihan took one more bite, Spoonilliam's face recoiling in digust at the cum that was now in his hair.

*BWOOOSH*

Raihain began to shrink

*BWOOSH*

He was now the size of everyone else, hardly an 8th of the soup eaten. Everyone stared in shock, even Lee.

Piers' eyes went wide with glee.

"THAT'S THE THING ABOUT DYNAMAX!"

Tentacles rained down on the anti soup squad, everyone but Raihan running away.

"IT ONLY LASTS THREE TURNS!"

*THUD*

Leon's body slammed into Raihan, knocking him out of the tentacles' grasp. The former champion's eyes rolled back as he was lifted upwards, towards the soup.

"LEEEEEEE!" Raihan cried out, trying to climb the edge of the bowl to save his friend.

"I... Love you... Bro..." Leon struggled to speak, "No... Homo..."

A wicked splash was heard, and everyone stared in silence at the bowl of soup before them.


	10. The Sadomasochism Chapter

Oleana sat in the BDSM coffee shop, drinking her femdom tea. The sounds of chains and whips slapping against meaty ass cheeks were louder than the TV, but she didn't need to hear it to know what was going on.

Chairman Rose's plans had failed once again. She sighed, knowing that the soup controversy would put Macro Cosmos in hot water once morning came.

"Yer lookin' real sad there, lassie." The bearded, beefy man stood before her, his ass too swollen to sit. "You need a sub to take it out on?"

"Sorry, I'm only into furiously slamming my vagina against another vagina while grabbing my opponents tits." Oleana took a swig of her tea, "You see, sex is a competition. Whoever cums first fucks the worst. I always finish last when I'm rubbing my fish canal with another."

"I'm Santa Claus, what's your name?" The holly jolly saint said.

"Ugh." Oleana rolled her eyes. "I've heard your name before. Notorious for being a homophobe and nothing else. Save it. Nothing will stop me from loving big meaty vagina."

"Well, I'll be." Santa shook his head, "Not even the BDSM coffee shop is safe from feminist propaganda. My poor son, Gordie, even fell a victim to it. You should feel ashamed of yourself!"

Wrong move, Old Saint Nick.

Oleana stood up, clacking her heels loudly for everyone to head. She pointed her finger right against his nose. Her stoic face contorted into a visage of rage.

"YOU should be ashamed because your son was recently in a situation that almost cost him his life! He's currently in the hospital fighting Xbox Live because of the event! Do you even know what happened?"

Santa Claus stared with his mouth agape. The whole BDSM coffee shop was quiet now, all except for the TV.

"It appears that Piers, the one who filled Wyndon's stadium full of soup, has an announcement to make. Take it away, Piers."

Piers inhaled, looking up at the news helicopter.

"Fuck Goride."

Santa Claus turned to the TV, his brow stern with fatherly rage. The kind of fatherly rage that leaves the mother to do all the housework and raising of the children while he eats Kentucky Fried Chicken in a parking lot. The kind of fatherly rage where he is basically another child for his wife to raise.

It was on.


	11. The Stinging Chapter

"When I was a youngin' I had a really horrible UTI and you know what I did? I imagined the buff chicken from the Chicken Little Movie ending sequence telling me that it's okay to not be able to pee."

"Opal, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying the battle is over. All is lost."

Nessa and Opal watched the nasty concoction overflow Wyndon Stadium, a pillar of light that was once the dark type gym leader of Galar in the center. They could feel the ironic energy, even from the Macro Cosmos tower.

Raihan sobbed profusely, curled up in a ball 50 feet away from everyone. He told himself it was all his fault for not eating faster. That he could've saved Leon if he wasn't such an idiot. 

For the first time since it's launch, Raihan was logged off of Pokeinstagram.

"Opal, you can't be serious." Nessa shook her head, "We can't let anyone else be hurt by this monster!"

"Honey, I know Milo's important to you, and so were Leon and Gordie. But fighting soup with hate is only going to make things worse." The old woman sighed, looking behind her. 

Rose was bent over, pants down. Kabu's gloved finger probing his butthole. 

"You're in the clear." Kabu pulled his finger out, "Nothing about your prostate is abnormal."

"Then what's going wrong here!?" Rose stomped towards the window that faced his stadium, "Why is this happening!?"

"Sometimes things happen, Rose." Kabu inserted a finger into Sordward's rectum, "Nothing we can do but watch and hope it will pass."

The air was quiet with wisdom of the elders, only to be broken by the sound of impractical heels.

"Sorry, Mr. Chairman, for taking so long." Oleana coughed, "I ran into someone familiar at the BDSM coffee shop."

Santa Claus ho ho hoed, and the Chairman smirked.

* * *

Piers did the dead man's float in his soup heaven, watching his Team Yell grunts remove Leon's soul with a ladel. He almost drifted off into sleep. Almost.

"Oi. Piers."

The emo's body shot up, not expecting the sudden sound. His body turned to see a woman with bright orange hair standing on the edge of Wyndon Stadium.

"I have some intel on the anti-soup brigade." Sonia slipped on her floaties. "I'll give it to you, on one condition."

"If you wanna have sex with me, get in line." Piers sighed, "I only have sex with blokes and blokettes who can wait in line."

Sonia smirked.

"It's not that."

"Bad taste." Piers frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whaddaya want?"

Sonia took in a deep breath. No backing out now. Despite her anxiety, the words came out with no effort at all.

"I need your help to sue the pants off of Santa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has more views than anything else I've written and I don't know how.


	12. The Stantler Chapter

"He was trying to illegally smugle Stantler, Sawsbuck, and Xerneas into Galar, that's when they escaped and ran my grandma over." Sonia explained, now floating in the soup mixture with the fusion of you and Piers.

"That's maddenin'." Piers sipped his own fluids. "So Santa's workin' with the Dynamax crew?"

"They call themselves the Dynamax Kickass Crew." Sonia corrected.

"The D.K. Crew, huh?" Piers sat upright. "Santa sure is one hell of a guy."

He chuckled, extending his hand out for the professor to grab.

"I'll help ya out Sonia."

* * *

Santa's thick ass jiggled in his pants, the two orbs gyrating very clearly. It was time for round three, and Santa was ready to pound the clown.

Oleana and Rose were the only ones to attend this time, Melony was with Gordie in the hospital, Opal had convinced Nessa to stay in the tower, Kabu was comforting Raihan by checking his prostate, and the twins had left once all the attention was off of them.

"Go forth, Santa." The Chairman cried, "Make my hemorhoids go away!"

Santa pounded his fists together like the feminists at the BDSM coffee shop pound his ass full of a halloween themed dildo named 'HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!'

"W-wait!"

Sonia slid down a noodle, covered in soup. Leon following closely behind her.

"Sonia?" Oleana asked, remembering the time they vigoriously slammed their vaginas together in bed not as opponents, but as a team. They together were making orgasms.

"Yes, Oleana, it's a me." Sonia huffed, remembering the time she sucked Oleana's clit so hard she heard her neighbors clap, "Piers... He was holding Leon and I hostage... He said if he gets the right sacrifice, he'll drain the soup bowl."

Chairman Rose frowned, feeling the tension in the air grow thicker and thicker. Just like Santa's meaty ass.

"What does he need?" The Chairman's voice broke up, fearing the worst.

"He wants Charizard, and Santa Claus." Sonia looked down.

Nothing was said for a few minutes, the realization setting into everyone's minds.

"So be it."

The Chairman tossed a Pokeball over the edge of Wyndon stadium, revealing himself as a baseball champion.

*PLOP*

At first, all was still.

Then soup began to overflow, beef and noodles flooding the streets.

A shit eating grin emerged from the dish.

"FOOLED YOU, CHAIRMAN HOES!" Piers cackled maniacally.


	13. The Space Chapter

The soup bowl overflowed with pink liquid, bits and pieces of it splashing on the ground. Chairman Rose stood, mouth agape, he'd been lied to.

"I've been lied to..." Chairman Rose said.

"You've been lied to!" Piers cackled, checking his prized cuisine with a thermostat. 4,096 degrees, the perfect temperature.

Santa Claus had had enough, he pushed aside the Chairman and bolted towards the stadium, fists full of ice. Punch full of frost. Balls full of cum.

His plump body collided with the hard pink gem coating of the stadium, making the mixture leak out even more. The drippings froze over, solidifying into chains of ice.

"YOU MAY MAKE ME LEAK, SANTA CLAUSE, BUT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME WET ENOUGH FOR IT TO MATTER!" Piers shouted, raising his arms into the air like he didn't care.

The ground shook as Wyndon Stadium lifted into the air, bouncing Santa Claus's plump body to the ground. It continued to rise, and Santa Claus ran towards the Chairman and his comrades.

"RUN, EVERYONE, HE'S GOING TO THE ONLY PLACE WHERE CHRISTMAS ISN'T CELEBRATED!" Santa Claus cried, tears streaming from his holly jolly yet homophobic face, "HE'S GOING TO THE VACCUUM OF SPACE!"

The ice chains shot down towards the anti soup squad, hitting the ground with sharp thuds and shattering on impact. Oleana, The Chairman, and Leon were running far ahead of Sonia, who's body just wasn't up to par compared to the sexy Oleana and the whatever the Chairman is I don't care.

An ice chain honed in on Sonia, her ponytail a clear target. It was just about to grab her, taking her to the cold vaccuum of space.

"YO HO HO!!!" Santa Claus yelped as the chains grabbed him. Sonia fell to the ground, having been pushed out of the way.

"HAHAHA! OLD SAINT DICK!" Piers went into maximum overdrive, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A WHOLE LOTTA FUN IN SPACE CANCUN!"

The four humans still on Earth watched as the spirit of Christmas was lifted into the night sky.


	14. The Subversive Chapter

Marge lay on her stomach, topless. Homer rubbed lotion on his hands, and then on his wife's back. Just a normal couple's vacation to Space Cancun.

"Homie, isn't it great? Just me, you, the thousands of other people vacationing in Space Cancun, and the stars?" Marge sighed, the cold feeling of lotion chilling her warm back.

"It's so great Marge, even Family Guy and his wife are here!" Homer pointed towards the ocean Peter Griffin Family Guy and Lois Griffin Family Guy were bathing in the Ocean. They waved, and the Simpson's waved back.

Wrong move, Simpsons and Family Guys.

The air grew colder, and the lotion froze.

"Homer! I told you not to use the disodium hemoglobin zinc dicarbon chloride dioxide lotion!"

(The author here, I pulled all those words out of my ass so I'd look smart. Hemoglobin isn't even an element.)

"But Marge, I used store bought No More Tears Shampoo!" Homer pleaded to his angered spouse.

"Well, you should've opted for 'no more Piers' shampoo instead!"

Suddenly, the ground quaked, the cake baked, but most importantly...

Jotaro's ass shaked.

Wyndon Stadium crashed into Space Cancun's beach, upwelling the Family Guys and the thousand tiny Hajime amoebas that lived in the Space Pacific Ocean.

Piers float above the soup bowl, holding Santa Claus in his hands.

"This is your former king, now get ready for the Magna Carta!" Piers cackled. Santa looked down at the not-citizens of Space Cancun, he felt nothing but defeat.

"Not the Magna Carta, Lois!" Peter Griffin gently caressed his wife. "I'm anime only!"

WARNING: RIGHT BELOW THE PAGE BREAK IS A MASSIVE JOJO SPOILER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

Anasui

You sure you want to be spoiled on part 6 of Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure? It's a pretty fun anime, spoilers don't ruin it but it's fun to learn as you watch.

Anasui

* * *

Lois screamed in response:

"Jotaro dies in part 6 Peter!"

"Why do you hate me Lois!?"

Piers wrote the Magna Carta, a smirk on his face as he did it. He was now the president of Space Cancun.

Homer cried and held the lotion, Marge cried and held the other lotion.

"What do you want from us?" Homer sniffled, his lotion squirting.

Marge squirts too btw.

Piers chuckled, spreading his arms out as wide as he could. Which is pretty far, he's a lanky guy.

"Thanos Car is in the house tonight, everybody say 'die bart die!'"

Homer's eyes widened, it couldn't be... Not him...

"You've done well, my pawn." A palm tree haired man walked onto the beach, his rotund ass flopping.

In his hands was a green vegetable, a pickle.

"Check his ass for one of these, Piers." Sideshow Bob commanded.

Piers promptly shoved his hand into the bruised ass of Santa Claus. Out came a pickle.

"I'm Pickle Rick!" The pickle instinctively shouted. "Women's Pickle Rights!"

"Tch." Sideshow Bob rolled his eyes, "Typical of the Femdom Coffee Shop to shove feminist Pickle Ricks up the asses of my lackeys... Put em in the soup, Piers."

"No! I'm Pickle Rick! Not Soup Ingredient Rick!" The vegetable pleaded for his life. "I promise I'll never let a dominatrix shove me up Santa Claus's ass to make him care about women ever again!"

Sideshow Bob teleported in front of Piers, and grabbed the feminist pickle.

"Too late for that." Sideshow Bob said as he dropped Pickle Rick into the concoction. 

He stood satisfied for a second, but then looked Piers dead in the eyes.

"Search everyone's asses for feminist Pickle Ricks."


	15. The Supper Chapter

Chairman Rose stared at his painting, the one of the Last Supper. He was at the far left of the table, surrounded by his friends. In the center was feminist Pickle Rick, a halo of blue surrounding his bald pickle head.

He cried, for the only one who can save his beloved stadium was nailed to a cross years ago, by the same Romans who crucified Monkey D. Luffy.

Sonia stared pensively out the window, thoughts of Santa Claus's final moments filled her mind. Was he really doing this for Gordie? Or did he truly respect women deep down... The lights that lit up Wyndon couldn't shine a light on her dark thoughts.

"You have to move on, it was your fault." Leon said, his face stone cold like a victim of Medusa.

"But that's why I can't move on." Sonia slinked to the ground, her hands pressed against the cold glass. It was like she was touching feminist Pickle Rick's lifeless body. "Santa Claus sacrificed the purity of Christmas for someone like me.

I'll finish this chapter later I need to take a shit


	16. The Sunshine Chapter

The sun was shining, Kukui's ass cheeks were spreading wide. Too much Taco Bell for him.

"OHHHHH... It's hurting my asshole!" Kukui screamed, the feminist Pickle Rick up his ass was doing its best to stay put.

"Well, it looks like a common case of feminist Pickle Rick Anal Fever." Guzma sighed, he pushed up his glasses as he did. His lab coat twirled as he walked past his newly bought- I mean earned PHD.

He poured a bowl of stew for his patient to drink.

"One sip of this, and it'll all be better, cousin." Guzma slapped the soup, and then threw it at the wall.

"Do I have to lick it off the wall?" Kukui asked, the Feminist Pickle Rick was trying to gnaw its way out of his rectum.

"Nah, get your own." Guzma beatboxed his way over to his patient, and wheeled him out the door. After slamming the house appendage, he sighed. How he missed his days of beatboxing. Working a 9-5 normie job kept the bills paid and all of Po Town fed, but he missed his buddies.

Thanos.

Sideshow Bob.

Santa Claus.

And Piers.

The cluck fucked and the clock struck 5, Guzma slipped off his lab coat and walked to the waiting room. A blue haired woman stood behind the receptionists desk.

"Yoooo Kahili!" Guzma dabbed, "Literally nobody remembers you!"

"Shut up Guzma, I'm watching the news." Kahili took a bite of her sandwich and pointed to the rotom(tm) tv in the corner of the room.

The smirking former hoodlum turned around to see a figure raising a massive bowl of soup into the sky, his twotoned hair flapping in the artificial wind.

Guzma's jaw dropped.

"Piers?"

* * *

While Sonia was contemplating, and Leon was masturbating, the unthikable happened.

*SHATTER*

The glass walls of Macro Cosmos had broken. A former evil team leader lay on the floor, half conscious.

"WAAAAAAAAZZZZUUUuuuup motherfuckas!" Guzma brushed himself off. "I head you were trying to get back y'alls stadium from Stinky Piers!"

"Hey!" Chairman Rose stood in front of his comrades as if to protect them, "You're banned from Galar! How the hell did you get past the gaurds!!?"

"Uhh, I don't remember getting banned." Guzma chuckled and scratched his head, "Was it for sellin cocaine or selling eating that living Shiinotic on live television?"

Chairman Rose fumed.

"HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SHOVING AN ENTIRE SOCCER BALL IN YOUR PENIS DURING A BEATBOXING MATCH?"

"Wha? I thought that was a dre-"

"AND THEN DYMAMAXING YOUR PENIS. SHOOTING IT OUT, KNOCKING AN ASTEROID TWO LIGHT YEARS AWAY, WAKING UP DEOXYS..." Chairman Rose coughed, his anger was getting to him.

"Is that why you losers banned all non Galar Pokemon from visiting?" Guzma laughed, "Kinda gay if you ask me."

"It's also why we had to ban beatboxing!" Chairman Rose was really losing his temper, "First my beautiful stadium gets filled with soup, then Gordie is incapacitated, Raihan is abducted, Santa Claus is abducted, now this beatboxing hooligan breaks my windows!" He stomped over to Kabu and bent over. It was time to get his prostate checked. Chairman Rose compulsively gets his prostate checked when he's angry. It's a character trait of his.

"Ayyyy man." Guzma stood up, and walked over to Sonia, "You seem chill, and I got some intel on the enemy."

"Um, what is it?" Sonia inched away from the gangster.

"I used to beatbox with all of 'em." Guzma looked out the window. "Thanos before he became a car, Santa Claus, Sideshow Bob, Pickle Rick, and Piers."

"Um. Okay."

"But Piers has a secret," Guzma leaned in real close, but his voice only got louder. "and it can be exploited."

The whole room went silent.

"On a full moon, he turns himself into a pickle."


	17. The Showdown Chapter

It was the past now, the night of the big showdown. Piers was 18, finally old enough to join the Galar Beatboxing championship. He licked his caramel apple in anticipation, his dick twitching at the thought of winning.

You were there to support him however you could, and he had sent you to buy more caramel apples. Wrong move, Y/N, a big purple man was begining to approach your boyfriend.

"Bmmmmhff pta pta pta buh pada!" 

The caramel apple fell onto Piers's lap, his erection now sticky with the spoils of sugar. The eggplant beast grabbed the young man by his shoulders and picked him up.

"Bmmfhff pta pta Piers." Thanos looked deeply into the eyes of the punk rocker, "Remeber Ratatouille?"

"Yeah mate of course I fookin' remember that little rat fella and his bloke roomate." Piers rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, y'all gonna make me lose control." The warlord set down his beatboxing partner, "Do you need to be shown how to scratch it again?"

"Pfft." Piers laughed, "I scratch so much I practically know fury swipes."

Thanos leaned in real close.

"You know what's on the line, right?"

"Yeah mate. The Isabelle from Animal Crossing fart porn." 

"Judy. Hopps."

Piers was once again in the grip of an all powerful being.

"Judy Hopps from Zootopia fart porn. The only resource that can never be snapped away. You better understand how important this is to me. Bmmmmffh pada pta pta buh puh da!"

Piers looked up at the moon, it was filling itself up. Any minute now, it would happen.

"Everyone get in your places! The 4,096th Galar Beatboxing Championship is about to begin."

Thanos placed Piers down once more.

"Don't fuck this up."

* * *

"Our first event of the night! Duets!" The announcer, Chairman Rose, stepped down. His smug demeanor was strong I guess who fucking cares.

"In this corner, we have the man who has no place in his heart for bart, and the guy from Alola who's always high on Marijuana: Sideshow Bob and Guzma!"

The pair walk in in matching leotards. Liepard print.

"And in this corner, we have grimace from mcdonalds and sid vicious!"

Piers and Thanos were already standing there.

"Those ain't our names mate."

"Oh yeah?" Chairman Rose said smugly, "Prove it."

Thanos inhaled, and then he exhaled.

"BMMFDA BAH DA BA BA BADADA GIVE ME THE JUDY HOPPS FART PORN!"

Piers climbed ontop of Thanos's bald head, grasping for hairs to pilot him. 

"YOU SAY YOU'RE SIDESHOW BOB, BUT YOU'RE LIKE CORN ON THE COB!"

Piers scrambled for hairs, any of them. It wasn't made any easier when Thanos began to dynamax.

"GUZMA, MORE BMMMTH. BA BA PADA BATHA DBABA BADA uzma!"

The full moon hit, and Piers felt a shock of pain travel through his body. Thanos could sense the disturbance going on his scalp.

"BMMMTH badada da Piers what the hell are you ba dadada buh pudada doing!? This is nothing like Ratatoiulle!"

Piers' limbs melted into his body and his skin turned green. He had to say it, he just had to.

"I'M PICKLE PIERS!!!!!"

It was too late, Piers had turned into a pickle. Him and Thanos were now disqualified from the Galar Beatboxing Championship, denying them of Judy Hopps fart porn.


	18. The Sus Chapter

Mega Piers sat on his Space Cancun Throne, a dick sucking machine attached to his cock. The spoils of his autonomous masturbation was fueling the production of more soup. He moaned softly, you moaned softly, as your fusion penis gave birth to thick splooge.

Then he came in, and it went flaccid.

"Piers." Sideshow Bob tapped his feet against the tile floor, "It's your welcoming party, your first party as king. Why don't you join us?"

Cold sweat dripped slightly from Piers' brow. 

"I need some time to cool off, and empty the cock."

Sideshow Bob raised his brow.

"Are you sure? Even the Thanos Car decided to attend our lovely party."

Piers's cock twitched and emptied the thickest load of the night. Ropes of white cum filled his cock machine. 

"Yes, he even told me, and I quote: BmmmThha Thadadapapaa da I forgive Piers budada pta pta."

The two men were engaged in a staring contest, the only thing in between them was a machine sucking one if their cocks dry of all semen.

After a minute of silence, Sideshow Bob's demeanor changed.

"Y'know, I heard a legend once." The palm tree head glanced out the stained glass window, "Every 4,096 years, a man is born with pickle juice flowing through his veins and a heart in the shape of the Venus symbol. Said to be the strongest feminist Pickle Rick of all, he was dubbed with a special title."

He sideyed the new king.

"Pickle Implies Eternamaxed Recreated Soup"

The room was dead silent.

"That poses the question, Piers. Are you staying indoors because of the full moon?"

Piers couldn't control the flow of cum anymore. He was shooting semen into the machine at maximum capacity. The cumshots had Sideshow Bob taken aback, his smirk fading.

"Oh... Oh shit." He laughed, "Yeah, we don't want that at the party. Sorry." 

The simp left the room, and just in time. 

The cum machine was already begining to fill with pickle juice.


	19. The Sharpedo Jump Chapter

"I don't know why I'm allowing you to use the Macro Cosmos Courtyard for such tomfoolery..." Chairman Roae facepalmed, "Are you absolutely sure this will get us to Space Cancun?"

"Yeah cousin!" Guzma downed another bottle of wine to limber up his body. "Ya boy is a certified doctor as of yesterday!"

"Oh yeah?" Kabu scoffed."I'll be the judge of that."

The old man presented his wrinkly but toned ass to Guzma, handing him a glove in the process.

"Check my prostate right now."

The hooligan smirked, and slipped on the glove. He was too drunk to remember what a prostate is, but he knew exactly what to do. He stretched the rubber glove as much as he could over Kabu's ass, making sure there were no rips or tears.

"Ass condom!" Guzma exclaimed, he was laughing so hard tears were streaking his mascara. And he wasn't even wearing any.

"Ass... Condom?" Kabu's face went serious, "Only the prostate masters know this technique...." His gaze shifted to Rose, "He's legit, Mr. Chairman."

Guzma flailed around for his special beatbox Z move- the guZma. His asscheeks clenched, his nipples hardened, and his dick was partying.

"🤔" Guzma sighed, and then put on his game face. It was time to drop some bars.

"BMMMMTHHHHHH Her name is Pheremosa ans shes this stupid fucking sexy bug alien! what the fuckanabamnnnanannana Banana phone! I love the Beatles! The Beatles are a good band! My favorite song by the Beatles is the one that goes Rah Rah Ah Ah Ah I want your Bad Romance I want your bananas I want your banana Beatles phone! BMMMMTH BA HA BABBABA!"

Guzma briefly stopped his beatboxing to puke all over the sidewalk.

"BADADABAB HA BABADA THA BADA BA TUH TUH BA BMMMMFFFFFFFF We all love the Beatles we all live in a yellow submarine! But Buzzwole doesnt! Why don't you like the Beatles Buzzwole!?!?!?! Is it because you don't live in a yellow submarine? Show yourself you bmmmth ba dada bumbbababa coward!"

Nothing happened, but then something did. A wormhole began to open up before everyone's very eyes. 

Out walked Buzzwole and Pheremosa, the bouncers to Space Cancun.

"License and coochie license please." Buzzwole huffed.

"And don't even try to show us any of that fake shit." Pheremosa crossed her arms.

Guzma came all over the ground. He wasn't naked but he managed to do it.

The ultimate bug types have fallen right into his trap.


	20. The Stupid Chapter

The second last supper was being held in a seedy bar in Space Cancun. 11 different people at awkwardly on the same side of the table.

The Thanos Car scarfed down his plate, ready to masturbate. Judy Hopps sat next to him, ass full of fart. [Redacted] was eating the beans. Cleveland Brown looked lovingly at Joe Swanson, but Joe's eyes were on the prize in Judy Hopp's ass. Kronk. Komaeda and the audience were not very impressed. Sideshow Bob sat in the center, a plate of fried feminist Pickle Ricks ready to be eaten.

Sideshow Bob sighed. Where was Piers? The new King of Space Cancun. He was supposed to touch the potatoes hours ago! They were cold, cold with the lies of a not so merry Christmas.

Suddenly the door opened, and Sideshow Bob smiled. But not for long.

It was... Y/N?

You explain the situation to him, that Piers won't be coming to the Second Last Supper until the big meal.

His Sideshow Eye twitched, and then so did his Sideshow butthole.

"Very well."

* * *

Guzma smirked.

"License and coochie license?" He laughed, "How about one of these!?"

Guzma bent over and flashed his nutsack to Pheremosa and Buzzwole, both of them crossing their arms.

"That's a terrible nutsack." Buzzwole said.

"Damn bro." Pheremosa filed her nails, "You walk with that ballsack?"

Guzma's balls suddenly opened, slipping out two cards.

His license and his coochie license plopped onto the ground with a wet thwack. Everyone stared in awe except Kabu. He was prostate examining Leon in awe.

This chapter isn't finished I'll work on it whenever.


End file.
